Senja
by its'bout Seven
Summary: Senja, tembok yang memisahkan antara siang dan malam. / Mind R&R? Sasuke / Naruto not Yaoi. sebenarnya di versiin Yaoi juga bisa Whuuzz... DLDRDF Minna-senpai !


**Bismillah …**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lord Capric**

**~ Senja ~**

**Warn: ONESHOOT ! Inpirasi dari Senja eps. Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), EYTD (Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan /ditendang/) Sasuke as Jiraya, Naruto as Tsunade : perannya. Bisa Yaoi, bisa Engga, tergantung disudutkannya gimana menurut readers. Tapi buat saya ini hanya BoysLove, sekedar sobat karib, bukan yang sepesial seperti Give Y Give A Give O Give I ~.~) DLDRDF Minna-senpai Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Langit sore yang memerah, secara malu-malu mulai mengambil alih matahari dari balik tabung besar yang berada diatas sana. Anak-anak berlari kesana-kemari, berkejaran sampai rumah mereka masing-masing.

Lelaki itu kelihatan mabuk kewalahan diatas bangku panjang yang didudukinya. Lima-sepuluh-atau lebih, mangkuk berisi ramen yang dia makan. Biasa, selama hal itu gratisan dan di traktir oleh ketua ANBU yang sampai saat ini setia menemani keberadaannya itu, dia tidak akan menolak.

Memang siapa yang tidak kenal Tuan Hokage Naruto Uzumaki yang lengket sekali dengan Ketua ANBU dari Uchiha itu. Mereka seperti sandal yang sulit terpisahkan, lebih tepat mengandung unsure bahwa : Jika sandal, salah satunya akan hilang, jelas satu lagi tidak akan memiliki arti untuk dipakai. Lagipula, dalam hal sandal, siapa yang bersedia memakai satu sandal kemana-mana sementara yang satunya hilang? Walaupun itu memang sempat terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, tapi Tuan Hokage akan berusaha untuk hari ini dan kedepannya, sandal itu akan tetap berpasangan dan takkan ada yang hilang lagi salah satunya sehingga membuat sandal itu tak berarti nantinya.

Pelan-pelan keheningan itu pecah ketika acara mabuk ramen yang diderita Naruto mulai berangsur hilang. Mengingat-ingat hal yang sebelumnya pernah Sasuke katakan saat dikantor hokage. Ini soal keberadaan Akatsuki.

"Sasuke, kau yakin?" Senja ini menyemburkan semua sinar pada wajah Naruto ketika memandang wajah Sasuke yang belum menoleh untuk membalasnya. Ketika semua otak dan pikirannya kembali membaik, perasaan khawatir itupun tumbuh atas keputusan Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu saat dikedai Ramen. "Kau akan berjalan masuk ke daerah musuh" lanjutnya. Diseru dengan tawa pelan Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan ,huh?" Tanyanya ringan sambil selirik seringai dari sudut bibirnya. "Atau kau takut aku malah berpihak kembali pada Akatsuki dan menjadi penghianat untuk kedua kalinya?" kali ini Sasuke menoleh dan semakin memberikan senyuman permainan itu. Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan tampang terkejut yang dia berikan pada Sasuke. Iris biru safirnya seakan memberikan kesan lirih.

"Mana mungkin" Sasuke melanjutkan. Posisinya menyandar dipunggung bangku panjang ini disamping kedudukan Naruto. Dia memandang angan sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Bicara soal Naruto setelah Sasuke kembali di desa ini. kau tau, lelaki itu takkan mengizinkan sahabatnya pergi lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti dulu. Setelah kepergian Itachi. Kupikir aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau. Dan rasanya bodoh jika harus bertarung dengan saudaraku untuk kedua kalinya" ditatapnya langit dengan mata oniknya lekat-lekat, menuju pada matahari yang siap lenyap dari pasang mata yang setia memandanginya. Merah berpadu oranye, dua warna yang menyatu untuk memisahkan biru langit dengan gelapnya malam.

Sekilas, lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan itu berhasil mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini semua karena kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya terpaku dan mematung. Akhirnya, untuk waktu paling panjang dihidupnya. Pengakuan itu Sasuke katakan untuk Naruto, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia punya.

Keheningan kembali merayap seraya dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Sederet lampu-lampu jalan menyala dengan terangnya. Keadaan mereka belum juga terpecahkan dalam hening. Semua terasa sunyi hingga yang terdengar hanya bunyi daun kering yang bergesek dan kepekaan kulit yang merasakan semburan angin senja pelan-pelan.

Sasuke yang hari ini, bukan lagi yang dulu. dia mengerti, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, dia tidak akan mengizinkan orang terdekatnya ini tercekam dalam keheningan. Naruto, kau kelihatan lain setelah makan ramen sepuluh mangkuk. Dengan gaya super diam dan mati rasa, itu sungguh bukan mencerminkan seorang Tuan Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan menggantikan seorang Hokage seperti Naruto Uzumaki -sama jika mereka berhasil menangkapnya" Lelaki itu menyeringai sekaligus berhasil melepas paku yang menancap pada diri Naruto. Keheningan mulai berangsur pergi setelah Sasuke mengucapkan hal demikian, dengan sama-sama memberikan sebuah lirikan yang pedih, pandangan itu kembali bersatu.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan kemudian beralih dari pandangan semula. Pikiran-pikiran yang aneh mengantre masuk dalam otaknya. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan mengalihkan semuanya.

"Aku hanya takut akan kehilanganmu lagi"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sudah menjadi Hokage, otaknya masih juga tetap seperti dulu. menjawab apa yang bukan sebagai jawaban yang sebenarnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Setakut itu?"

Pertanyaannya kedengaran main-main. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto? Sudah menjadi Hokage begini, tingkah konyol dan berlebihannya juga tetap belum hilang ! dia main-main dengan Sasuke, tentu saja kejadian lama tidak akan kembali lagi.

Naruto meliriknya dengan pandangan lirih. Rasanya tidak sanggup menempati diri ada diantara tembok jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau juga satu-satunya yang aku punya. Aku tidak mau kau pergi lebih jauh. Itu membuatku lebih yakin kau takkan kembali lagi"

Lelaki raven itu terkekeh pelan dengan ungkapan Naruto.

"Ma'af Hokage-sama, tapi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa itu takkan terjadi. aku sudah tau dimana waktu aku harus kembali dan pergi." Ujarnya "Ini terlalu dewasa untuk kita bermain kejar-kejaran seperti dulu." Dia tersenyum memandang Naruto sesaat. Masih saja diam seperti patung.

Sasuke merubah posisi tangannya, dia memasukkan keduanya kedalam saku celana Dan mengabaikan pandangannya dari Naruto. Sambil melihat atmosfer sore yang semakin berangsur menjadi malam sesungguhnya. Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama untuk menunda waktu. Dia harus berangkat sekarang.

Lelaki raven berikat kepala khas ninja Konoha itu bangkit dari kedudukannya. Menyiapkan diri dengan gaya cool seperti biasa. Salah satu tangannya memegang topeng yang berada diatas kepala kemudian segera menutupi wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang" katanya beranjak dari tempat duduk. Berdiri dari keadaan Naruto yang terduduk. Naruto sempat terkejut ketika lelaki itu membangkitkan diri, pandangannya melekat pada lelaki berpakaian khas itu.

Baiklah, bersikap saja selalu positive ! walaupun nantinya dia akan kembali sendirian untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak masalah.

"Kembalilah hidup-hidup" tukasnya yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan Sasuke dari balik topeng.

"Kau mengejekku ,Tuan Hokage?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Lelaki seperti Sasuke, orang spesial yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjaga dirinya sendiri dan tidak mengizinkan raganya mati terbunuh orang yang tidak pantas diakui sebagai pemenang. Naruto tau, dia akan kembali.

"Pastikan kau pegang ucapanmu" tegas Naruto.

Dari balik topeng, lelaki itu menyeringai. Mendapati perlakuan Naruto super perhatian hari ini setelah di traktir ramen sepuasnya. Ada saja. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik Naruto dari celah lubang di topengnya kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. sampaikan melalui ular-ularmu, dan aku akan datang kesana"

"Tidak perlu. Keadaanmu dibutuhkan banyak orang disini" Benar, tapi jika satu orang yang berarti membutuhkannya diseberang pulau sana, apa dia akan tetap diam ditempat merasa semua akan tetap baik-baik saja dengan sendirinya? Tidak!

Kakinya melangkah maju meninggalkan Naruto dan lagi, dia bicara dari balik topeng yang terdengar sampai telinga Naruto :

"Sayonara"

Katanya pelan. Membuat Hati Naruto seketika mengkeruh untuk mengakui banyak hal bahwa dia takkan mengizinkan Sasuke pergi darinya lagi. dia hanya bisa berpesan pada setiap angin dan waktu yang setia berada disisi Sasuke, agar bisa menjaga miliknya lebih baik.

"Ki wo tasukette" ucapan pelan yang takkan mungkin terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memasukkan diri dalam kegelapan. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ada dengan deras air mata yang meluncur dari balik kelopak matanya. Perasaan yang kalut datang sejak Sasuke mengatakan pergi untuk menghabisi pemimpin dari Akatsuki yang akan mengambil jiwa Naruto nantinya. Perasaan cemas luar biasa.

.

.

.

Dia takkan pernah tau, kapan langkah itu terhenti hanya untuk sekedar menoleh kearahnya, sebagai salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kali pertemuan mereka.

**OWARI ~**

A/N : INI PAS BAGIAN JIRAYA BERANGKAT MENUJU KEMATIAN T.T GIMANDESUU READERS GA NANGIS YAH? NIH AKU BANTU *GUYUR AER* T~T /ditimpuk/ BETEWE KOQ SAYA BIKINNYA NARUSASU VER YAK? /.\) oke, but please banget jangan pikir macem-macem. Saya hanya suka aja persahabatan antara Sasuke sama Naruto kayaknya sulit dipisahkan gitu yaa… /.\) anyone mau berpendapat? Review kolom terbuka lebar untuk pada kritikus dan komentator ~ Arigatou


End file.
